Heavy Metal
}} Heavy Metal is the fifth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *The Rescue Riders and Magnus Finke discover a deposit of Belzium. *The Rescue Riders learn that more can be accomplished with teamwork, rather than working against each other. Synopsis The Rescue Riders race to Huttsgalor, as they often do. This time, however, Dak and Winger hang back while the other speed ahead, even Burple. Winger bides his time, waiting for a tail wind. When it blows up, he zooms to the front and wins, just ahead of Summer and Leyla. After they arrive, Chief Duggard arrives with a daily to-do list, which does not include runaway wagon wheels. The Riders stop the wheels, but other things around the village start falling apart. According to Hannahr the blacksmith, she needs more Belzium as an additive to iron. Duggard asks the Riders to find more, but Magnus Finke interrupts and challenges the Riders to see who finds the Belzium first, assured that he will win with a new device he created. The Riders also become over-competitive amongst themselves, and split up to look for it. While Cutter, Aggro, and Burple go their separate ways, Leyla and Summer discover a cave of Belzium after consulting with Hannahr. Dak and Winger see them from above finding something and rush ahead into the cave. Magnus also finds the cave within a few minutes with his device. The separate factions then make the Belzium retrieval into another race to see who can get it back to the village faster. By their pulling and beating and yanking of the rocks, the cave becomes unstable and a portion crashes down and blocks the cave. Magnus, Dak, Leyla, Winger, and Summer are now trapped inside the cave. Various attempts to get out fail, until the Riders convince Magnus to help them. They are able to move the giant boulder of Belzium just enough for Leyla to escape before crashing back in place. Meanwhile, Cutter, Aggro, and Burple annoy each other and get very little accomplished. Leyla climbs a tree to yell at Cutter and Aggro, but neither hear her. She falls backward, but Burple catches her. They round up the other two and fly back to the cave. Working from both the inside and out, all the Riders and Magnus manage to move the boulder out of the way. While the Riders are expressing their happiness at the rescue, Magnus uses his device to start rolling the large boulder downhill toward the village. He looses control and the boulder gets out of control and heads toward the village. Each Rider tries to stop the boulder but nothing works. They realize that they must work together to save the village. With a concerted effort, they are able to direct the boulder away from smashing Elbone and Marena's house. They are also able to barely maneuver it through the town and ultimately Burple gets it to stop and split in two, just in front of the smithy. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone voiced by Roshon Fegan *Hannahr voiced by Moira Quirk *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke voiced by Brad Grusnick *Marena voiced by Grey Griffin *Ottil Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis (mentioned) Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor Objects *Belzium *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Magnus' Magnificent Magnetic Mineral Detector *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders